FAMILY TIES
by Unclear Destiny
Summary: When Misty and Brock dump Ash, he goes to his father's and finds a new life, at least,thats what he thought. slightly COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own notin!! Never did, never will...

Warning: Dun think so.....Ummm, Misty & Brock lover's, tread carefully....Tha's all...

FAMILY TIES AND RUTHLESS LOVE

"YOU!? HA! I was never friends with you!!!"

The statement broke Ash's heart. These people, his companions that he thought were his friend's...were using him...and that hurt. Pikachu sat in his arm's, shocked. Who were these people to think that they could do that to HER Pikapi!? Her kind, sweet and trusting Pikapi. These human's WOULD pay for hurting her friend. That was a promise.

"So where's the money for my bike ya little basterd, cause I'm not waitin any longer for your procrastinating." Misty's cold and uncaring word's brought Ash back to reality. They weren't his friends. These were people who befriended others just to watch them break when they were dumped on the floor and stepped on by an angry child. Real friend's weren't like that. They were like Chu-chan, and stuck by you no matter what happened, or who you were. It didn't matter. Taking off his backpack he said "Well, I was waiting for your birthday, but since you can't wait any longer, you bitch, you can have it. You know, I feel sorry for all the whore's in the world, cause you just insult them with every breath you take." They weren't expecting that, he could tell. Turning on his heal, he left.

Once he was out of sight, he broke down and cried. His heart was still fragile from his and Gary's break-up, and now this happened. There was only so much an eleven year old boy could take. As Pikachu comforted him, he finally knew what a real friend was like. Off in the distance, he heard something. It sounded like...laughing? This made him cry even harder. They say laughing is the best medicine. But in this case, it was the worst deisese. A few minutes later his tears were all spent. Wiping read, puffy eyes, he called out Wild Fire, his Rapidash. Sniffeling a little, he told her to take him to Viridian City. When they got there, he headed strait for the re-built gym. Pikachu looked at him, confused. he told her that he had some personal buissnes to deal with. Entering the gym, he looked around. This was his new home?

"Ah, another challenger? Well then, six on six battle. No time limit."

"No." "What?" "No. I don't want to battle" The Persian lifted his head at hearing Ash's voice.

Jumping down he walked over and sniffed him causiosly. Mewing in exitment, he jumped up into Ash's arms. Pikachu, starteled, reared up for a thundershock attack. "Pikachu, don't!" Hearing Ash's comand, Pikachu stopped, but tensed just incase. "What the...?Persion, get back here!" "Dad, don't you remember me" Ash asked. The man's eyes widened for a second "Ashley......?" Ash nodded "Ashley!"

Jumping down from the platform, Giovanni raced to his son. "Ashley, your home!" putting his hands on his sons shoulders, he smiled "Welcome home, son."

O_O Didn't expect it to come out like that....Okay, who knew where this was heading? I certainly did. Anyways, in the next chapter Ashy get's a makeover!^-^ I need at least 5 reviews to continue, and I'll try to do longer chapter's, but school has started, so I don't have as much time! Flames will be used to burn down dubbers hide out's!^-^ bye!

hallow SHADOWS


	2. Ash's makover and Giovanni's rage

Well...Its 9/11...Before I go on with this story, I would like to remember the lives of those lost. Remember the families of their deceased loved ones. Remember...The day the world changed.

Warnings: Misty & Brock lovers tread carefully. Giovanni lovers, you might like this. Flames will be used to roast marsh-mellows/hot dogs on Osama Bin-Pimpin's corps. Actually.....FLAME AWAY, LETS TOAST LADIN!!!!!(flames herself)I. SUUUCK!!!!(eats a marsh-mellow)

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon, never will. If I did, Ash would secretly be a genius, and Brock would get a girl-friend.(Brock: WAAAAAHOOOOOOOO!!!!)

is thoughts, ()is Pokemon speech and ""is talking, as if you didn't know that already....

FAMILY TIES AND HARSH LOVE

After taking a tour through the gym, Ash wondered about Misty and Brock. NO! I can't do this to myself! They dumped me. Now all I want to do is start over....but to start over, I need... "Hey, Dad!" Ash called out "Can I have some money?" "Hmm...OH, yes." Reaching into his pocket, Giovanni pulled out some money (A/N 1,0000 dollars to be exact...) "Thanks dad!" Grabbing the money, he ran out of the building, vest trailing behind him. Stopping long enough for Pikachu to climb on his shoulder, he made his way to the nearest Barbers Shop. Stepping through the glass doors, he was greeted by a friendly smile. Wearing the smile was a man in his late thirty's. "Hello. My name is John. How may I help you?" Sandy brown hair hung in front of blue eyes. He was wearing a navy shirt, jean jacket and khaki black pants. "Ummm...y-yes, I would like a, well, sorta new look....?" "Yes, right this way young man." Leading him to a chair, he sat Ash down. "So, what would you like?" Ash thought for a second "Something....that's more me..." John saw the desperation in the child's eyes and decided not to ask questions. Looking hard at Ash, he finally figured what to do. "Aha! I've got it!" John yelled in triumph. As he began to wash Ash's hair, he decided to strike up a conversation. "So, what's your name, and what brings you here to Viridian?' Opening one eye, Ash answered "Well, my names Ashley Satoshi Ketchum. And my dad's the gym leader. He's the one who has custody of me at the moment." Closing his eye again, Ash let the professional's hands lather up his hair. He found it quite relaxing. John however, was surprised and shocked. This was the gym leaders son? All people in Viridian knew that their gym leader had a child at one point of time, but he wasn't expecting this! Pikachu sat in a chair, reading a magazine, silently wondering if she to would get a makeover. Rinsing out Ash's hair, John got to work. All the while, asking questions about Ash's life. When he was done, Ash was amazed. His hair now went down to mid-back and had midnight high lights in it. His bangs were now slightly longer and some hair framed his face. He actually looked pretty good. "VUALA!" John shouted in an english accent as he took the bib off. "We have success!" Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and touched her trainers hair. It was very silky. Ash stood up off the chair and got out the money. Counting out the thirty he owed the barber, he thanked him and left

MEANWHILE...

"HA! Did you see the look on that twerps face!?" Brock gushed

"YEAH, it was hilarious!" Misty replied.

Jessie and James were shocked. "They ditched Ash?" James asked "Wait till the boss hears about this! He won't be very happy." Jessie replied "Meowth, that's for sure." 

Cut back to Ash

Entering the Zellers(Our K-Mart), Ash took a look at the clothing variety. Nodding to himself, he ran through the ielells checking the clothing. Finally, he found something he liked. Taking them off the hook, he went to try it on. Looking in the mirror, Ash liked what he saw. Ash now wore a black turtle neck sleeve-les(damn spell-check) shirt. A pair of baggy jeans black combat shoes and black finger-less gloves. His poke-balls were now on two mini-belts on his thighs. Putting his other clothes on, he decided he'd use his secret Flareon to torch his old ones. He also decided that he'd join his father's secret organization, if Giovanni let him, which would most likely not happen. He knew that Jessie, James and Meowth were assigned to watch him and inform his father on his progress, not to steal Pikachu. Of course, his father was rather pleased when the trio came back smoking and sizzling. And he and his mother were also pleased when the Rockets came to visit. Pikachu also knew, but she was quite a good actor. But then again, so was he. Paying for the clothes, he went back home. It was going to be a long night. 

Jessie, James and Meowth were outside Giovanni's office, thinking about how they were going to tell their boss that his sons "friends" ditched him. After a few minutes, the trio decided that they'd just tell him straight out. Walking into his office, they stood to attention as the boss addressed them. "Ummm.....boss? We have some news...." James said. "Well? Spit it out then!" "Errr.... it's about Ash's "friends"" Jessie stressed the word friends. "They've....well...dumped him." "THEY'VE WHAT!?" Giovanni yelled. "You know, dumped, ditched, thrown out, austallavista bye-bye? Meowth!" Giovanni was red with anger. The children that had been his son's companions for two years just...DITCHED HIM?! Infuriated, Giovanni told Jessie, James and Meowth to kill the insufferable children. They all too happily complied, for they to wanted to hurt the little punks for what they did to Giovanni's child. They secretly liked the kid, he had talent.

Walking out of headquarters, they went to find the two kid's...who just happened to be in Viridian at the time. Blissfully unaware of the fate that awaited them.

*A Few Weeks Later*

"And on other news, two bodies were found by the forest. Identified as Misty Waterflower and Brock Slate, they were found with bite marks and broken bones. Apparently beaten to death, they were taken to the hospital for further examination. More with this story at ten."

O_O Wow...didn't expect it to come out like that...Anyway, in your reviews, I want you to tell me weather or not to continue with honey-do eyes and this story. I'm getting slightly discouraged. And if so, there should be more action in later chapters

Preview

When Ash comes into contact with a strange stone, he mysteriously gains the powers of the Pokemon he touches. A few years later, a new evil has erupted. Will Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu be able to stop it before it's to late? Find out in Powers Eye!

Do you want me to? Tell me at scarlet_imige999@hotmail.com !


	3. Rivals o Badges

Hmmm well, I got the reviews...so...I. CAN. UPDATE! JOY!^-^

TMP(?)Sorry, tmp, but your going to be sourly disappointed. And Giovanni, Jessie, James and Meowth, well, their only nice to him becaus Gio loves him and the trio actualy like's him. 

Ranma Matsuda: I've already got that concept on the board! 

Fanman: Thou is way ahead of thee, buddy(smirks)

A.Satoshi: Well, thank you very much! I might need an idea on the evil bad guy though...Damn....I should have put "the Pokemon he sees in battle" but the mistake is made(shrug) 

Warnings: Possibly bad language, I'm not very sure.

Disclaimer: (Sigh) If I owned Pokemon, do you think you would be reading this?

FAMILY TIES AND HARSH LOVE(tell me if I should make a new title)

****

Chapter 3 Rivals of Badges Three years later.....

Gary walked around Viridian. He WAS going to get that Earth badge, nothing was going to stop him. Not even that blasted Pokemon(you DO know what I'm talking about, right?.....Mewtwo) Walking up to the gym, he saw a teenager running out with a Joltean.

"Hey" Gary said "what happened?" The teenager stopped. "Careful. That kid is really powerful!" And with that, the teenager ran off. //Hmmm...A worthy opponent!\\ Walking up to the guards, he said "I am here to challenge the Gym leader! Let me through!" Although the guards didn't like his attitude, they let him through. Walking through the doors, he found himself in the Pokemon battle arena. "I am here to battle the gym leader for the Earth badge!" Gary stated. "Well, I'm afraid that Giovanni isn't here right now. You will be battling me instead" said a familier voice, but for some reason, Gary couldn't place it. "Alright then. Show yourself! I want to know the face of the person I'm battling so I can rub your defeat in your face!" Gary gloated. "Tut, tut. Gary, that isn't the right way to address a person of higher rank then yourself!" Said the voice. Turning the large chair around, a figure emerged from the shadows. Getting up, the figure walked to the railing(if I do recall correctly, Gio was on some sort of balcony)And although he was still engulfed by shadows, Gary could tell it was a boy around his age. Around eleven or so.

Jumping down from the balcony along with the Persian, the boy stepped out of the shadows. A Pikachu imediantly by his side, the person stepped out of the darkness that had only shrouded him seconds before.

Gary stood in shock before uttering the one name that he would NEVER have expected(nor want) to get to this rank of supiereority. Standing before him, was none other than Ash Ketchum. 

Plot twists are FUUUUUN!!!! ^-^ Well, who likes the idea of Gary showing up in the story? I may not get all the attacks right, so don't flame jes cause I don't know alot about Pokemon!

****

Chapter 4 Encounters of Lost

Gary stood in num shock. Standing before him was his number one rival. Of which he had thought long gone by now. But now he could see why Delia wasn't worried. She had known where her son was all along.

"So, does wittle Gary wanna play?" Ash asked with a snide smirk.

Growling emitting from the back of his throat, Gary replied "Don't be playing games with me, you little twerp!"

"Awww, did I make the baby angry? Maybe a badge will settle that anger! Opponent chooses first. Three on Three battle, no time limit!" Came the reply

"Grrr...Nidoking, go!"

Coming out of the Pokeball, the drill Pokemon roared before looking for his opponent.

"Heh, Pokeball, go!"

Coming out of the Pokeball was a praying mantis looking Pokemon that was red and looked like it had three heads.

"What the...? Nidoking, tackel attack!"

"Scizor, double team!"

Making duplicates of itself the Scizor waited calmly for it's next orders. The Nidoking however, was confused and didn't know which on to attack

"Great! Now use Metal claw!"

Rushing forward, Scizor's claws began to glow a white color. Using the newfound energy, Scizor used it's claws in a punch-like attack. Nidoking was down and out.

"Ah! Nidoking...Return." Gary ground out. "Hey, great job Scizor!!!" Recalling Scizor, Ash's almond shaped eyes laughed. "Taken out so soon?" "Grrrrr! Arcainine, go!"

"Vaporeon, I choose you!" //OH NO!\\ Gary thought. "Arcanine, use swift!" "Vaporeon, acid armor!" "SHIT!" "Good! Now water gun that overgrown dog into oblivion!" "VVVVVVAAAA!!" Vaporeons battle cry echoed off the gyms walls and crashed back into Gary's ears. Arcainine slid back to Garys feet. Recalling him, Gary's mind went to work. He could use his newly evolved Umbreon, but would it work? Deciding it was a risk he had to take he uncliped the poke ball from his belt, he called him out. "Umbreon! GO!" "UMBREEEEE!" The Umbreon called out it's preasance with a loud howl. "Huh!" Ash looked slightly shocked by the turn around, but not before calling out his own Pokemon.

"Pokeball! GO!"

A large dog like demon looking Pokemon appeared. The horns on it's head curled back and it had a bone's on its back and curling down its neck. Black in color with a red snout, the Pokemon looked very intimadating indeed.

"What? Ermm...Umbreon, screech!"

The new Pokemon stumbled back at the muted sound, but it was not going to be swayed so easily.

"Houndoom, flamethrower!"

"Dodge it Umbreon!"

The Umbron dodged, but just barely. 

"Bite!" Ash shouted "Agility and bite!"

The double attack worked like a charm. The Houndoom latched on to its opponents leg. It wouldn't be letting go anytime soon.

"Good! Now use your fire snare!"(Fire Snare belongs to me! I find anyone using it, I FLAME!) Houndoom did as it was told. Using the bite attack to its advantage, the Pokemon quite literally flamed the poor Umbreon.

"UMMMBRREAAA!" His Pokemons pain had registered to Gary, but he wasn't about to let all this training go to waist. Unfortunately, he would have too, because his Pokemon had just fainted. Ash looked at Gary, his chocolate eyes grinning.

"So." Ash said "I guess you aren't as big as you thought, are you hotshot?"

"No." Came the reply "But that doesn't mean that I'm not going to get that badge!"

Running across the room, he tackled Ash. Yelping in pain, Ash's head connected with the hard cement ground, the sickening crack reverberating off the walls and into Ash's Pokemon's ears. Now, you do the math. Ash's Pokemon are still out of their pokeballs, their opponent had just tackled their trainer, giving him a concussion in the process. Now, we divide between the bonds the Pokemon have with Ash(including Persian). What do you get? Why three very angry Pokemon. .....Sorry, I did your math. Anyways, what do you have when you got three angry Pokemon on your tail? A very soar ass. Running out of the gym, Gary screamed "Three Rabid Pokemon!" This, in turn, caught an Officer Jenny's attention. Turning, she ran into the gym. What she saw was not what she had expected. Picking up her radio, num with shock, she said " We need an ambulance at the Viridian gym....pronto!" 


	4. Realese

Okay, sorry for the inconvenience. I was waiting for reviews that I already had! How 'bout that....Anyway, thank you phantom-chan for telling me!

Disclaimer: (Sigh)Unless Satoshi decided to sell his, nintendos and gamefreaks rights to me, I don't own'em. Deal.

Well, here we go!

FAMILY TIES

Chocolate eyes opened to dark surroundings. 

Looking around Ash saw nothing, it was all so dark....

"Like you."

"Huh!?"

"You. You are dark, but yet still pure and light."

"What do you mean...?"

"After what happened all those years ago your mind has become dark, yet not your heart."

Ash was considerably baffled. What was this strange voice talking about?

"You do not see what I speak of? I shall then show you."

Images....no, memory's flickered through Ash's line of vision. Everything he did. All he said. It was all there. 

"You must let light shine again, young light, for even though you were born into a family of dark, pure and light will always chose your path."(A/N Have you ever noticed that strange mysterious voices always speak in complicated sentences and call people weird names? ~.~****)

"Now young light, wake up, and do what your destiny has laid out for you."

"What...?No! Wait!"

"Wake young light."

Bleached sheets and walls could be seen and the sound of beeping crashed into the raven headed youth's ears as he regained his senses. The smell of antibiotics and other chemicals flared in his nostrils. Groaning, Ash turned over. Opening his eyes he looked around. Apparently he was in a hospital. Sighing he turned over again and stared at the white washed ceiling, all the while thinking about the strange dream.

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%%^%

Exiting the hospital, Ash took a breath of fresh air, Pikachu at his side the moment he left the building. Enjoying the fresh air as the sun prickled at his skin, he sighed. He had figured out the meaning of the strange dream the previous night. The only one in his entire that wasn't completely evil had been his mother, who was normally bright as sunshine. But unfortunately she had died in a car crash while on her way to visit him.(Hey! Don't look at me like that! I had to get rid of Delia SOME way! She{in my opinion} is way to protective and motherly, meaning she would try to get him to stay home. Trust me) going to the bank he made a withdrawal. It was going to be a long journey ahead of them.

Purchasing some food(Canned beans, dried fruit, fruit, creamed corn, Poke-food etcetera), equipment(Two person tent, fire fuel, lighter, lantern, water proof matches, okay, the basic things you would normally take on a camping trip.) , some things for the Pokemon(T.M's, healing potions, evolutionary stones, rare candy and other stuff like that.) and clothing(Cloak, sweaters, vests and other stuff that could keep you warm.) and a few weapons(I'm going a little overboard aren't I?*Giggles*). Once he was done all this he sent out Wild Fire, got on, and set off to wherever his instincts told him to go

Well, this is certainly shorter then the other chapters. (Sigh)Sorry for the long wait, but something happened to the reviews, as I was told, and thought that I wasn't getting any. The fact that I might be coming down with something ISN'T helping any. Anyways, once again, sorry.

Hallow SHADOWS

Looky, looky! Down here! I've got's a challenge for ya!(Is officially pissing her computer off with all the slang.) Yeah! You heard me right! A challenge! My first one too! ^-^ Anyways these ideas are for both Harry Potter AND Pokemon, so listen up!

Pokemon: Summery- Satoshi is a moon angle(tenshi) and also the last one in existence. With Powers over **Ice, Water, Air and Gravity **he is also the most powerful(You may choose other powers if you wish to.) of all time(Reason- Moon angels usually have control over one or two elements.). With his real mother and father dead(Mother-Moon angel. Father-Mage/ elemental/shapeshifter/sorcerer.) .**With his fathers powers**(ex-rocket) he is the prime target for the Rocket organization and other evils.

Quirks: Japanese human names must be used. Older age(not adult) and new Pokemon. Possible new characters if you so wish.

List of names

Ash/Satoshi

Misty/Kasumi

Brock/Takeshi

Richi/Hiroshi

Gary/Shigeu

Professor Oak/Ookido Hakasi

Delia/Hanako

Tracey/Kenji

Officer Jenny/Officer Junsa

Nurse Joy/Nurse Joi

NO ROMANCE! Characters ARE optional.

Harry Potter: While searching for the Night Moon rose(preferably thornless) on a detention with professor Snape, Harry gets attacked and bitten by a Dark Hell(A demon dog that supposedly originated from the fires in seventh hell. This dog is a magical and ferocious beast that has vampiric traits and abilities. If the person is not drained of all blood in his/her system then traits and abilities may be transferred. Can also change forms. Approach with caution.) and Snape rescues him

Quirks New powers, animagus, NO GLASSES(!!), new classes(Hey that rhymed!!^-^), new pets(Harry.), DRAGONS(!!), strange occurances, change human form(Harry.),Dursely's and elementals. Order of the Phoenix, muggle jobs, danger, plausible weaponry and more if you want. ....^-^ Some one get these to the Harry Potter authors! NO ROMANCE WHAT-SO-EVER!!

OH! And my name must be mentioned as well as the challenge, there for people won't be scared to give it a shot. BYE!! 


End file.
